


Dreams and Reality

by Nogespengs123



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types, The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogespengs123/pseuds/Nogespengs123
Summary: Egon keeps having strange dreams about supernatural forces. Some of the dreams feel real and some come true.





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark out at the time 11:00 at night. Egon was reading a book in his room. All the other guys were sleep. Janine was hanging around though, which was kinda strange. She would usually head home before it got late. 

As time went by, Egon was growing tired by the minute. He started to rub his eyes, and began yawning. He was getting sleepy, it was right before he finished a chapter in his book. Egon tried to continue reading the book. But he was having trouble keeping his eyes open, everything was starting to look blurry. It was like he was going blind again. 

"I can't fall asleep now this book is getting really interesting!" He said. At that moment Egon passed out in his bed with his book in his hand. Everything grew dark around him suddenly. It almost felt as if he was still woke, but he wasn't. Egon was in some kind of dream which felt realistic. He appeared in this oddly colored room with dark colored patterns on the wall. A negative force filled the room from a far distance.

Egon had began his investigation. He started to look around the room, exploring each section he got too. Whether it was a tight spot or a low one. He searched through it efficiently. 

Egon continued ahead until he was done searching in the dark room. But then the unexpected happened, he came across a strange figure. It almost was like Egon had met such a person. So he took a risk and approached it like any ghostbuster would. He reached out his right arm slow, and steady then poked the figures' back. He began to hear groaning and moaning, it sounded so familiar to Peter his partner. "Um hello who ever you are I'm not a threat I only wish to know where I am." He asked the figure. 

Silence filled the room suddenly and shivers flew down Egon's back. "Why you're at the place everyone goes after one reads the book of department." The figure turned around towards Egon. It looked very creepy, the figure wore a grim like jacket that covered it's whole body. The voice sounded deep and devilish. The eyes of the figure was a piercing red colored that felt as if it burned your eyes if you stared to long. Egon gasped, "Are you gonna kill me?" The figure just stared at him in silence. Then it spoke again," No I wouldn't do such a thing." It said. Egon was left with a blank face with confusion. He thought to himself, "Who or what is this creature." 

The figure reached out for Egon's hand. As it stood there waiting for him to reach back and grab hold of it's hand. 

Egon was too nervous to do so but he didn't back out. He reached out for it's hand and grabbed hold of it. The expected happened the figure burst out in bright colors. It was almost like a transformation to Egon. The room lit up with too, it was no longer dark. At this moment Egon finally got to see the figures face. It was a person he knew Peter, which didn't add up. Egon was left with questions and confusion. All of a sudden he woke up.


	2. Egon woke up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon wakes up from his sleep into another day. He finds himself sleeping with Peter in bed. Because Peter had a bad dream which is pretty odd. Peter eventually falls asleep in bed with Egon.

After a few hours of sleep, Egon had woke up into another day. The sun wasn't shinning outside though. It was pitched black almost like it was night time. Egon sat up in his bed and began to read his book again. 

Peter entered the room looking rather tired. "Hey Egon I didn't sleep well, so can I crash with you?" He asked. Egon fixed his glasses on his face and nodded without even looking up at him. "Sure." With that being said Peter got into bed with Egon. 

He layed on the right other side of Egon. "Peter you seem tense." Peter wrapped his arms around Egon. In got closer to him, which felt rather odd to Egon. But that didn't stop him from reading his book. 

Peter hugged on Egon tightly, "What are you reading Egon?" He said drowsy. "Just a book Peter." He answered. He had moved over more to the left of Peter. But Peter just hung on to him, which was rather annoying to him. Egon sighed, "Peter you're holding my body too tight." He said. 

Peter started to laugh all of a sudden. "Egon baby lighten up." This made Egon turn around in lay on his back. Peter hung to him still, closer than ever. He enjoyed it, as for Egon he felt awkward. It reminded him of the time he slept with his father. For Egon it was a terrible experience, in this one was not too far from it.

"Peter this is totally uncomfortable, please let me go." He said. Peter ignored him, besides he was sleep anyways. Leaving Egon to suffer on top of Peter as he slept peacefully.


	3. Storytelling ghostbuster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells the guys a story which leads up to a untold secret. In which the guys find really surprising. Peter has a thing for Egon, but Egon doesn't know what to say to him. Will Egon find the words to say to Peter?

There once was a handsome ghostbuster by the name of Peter Venkman. Who happened to be a doctor as well. He was popular among women and the brightest ghostbuster out of the bunch. "Um Peter..." Egon interrupted. "Okay fine Egon." Along side this ghostbuster he had aid from another Egon his smarty nerd helper. Who'd search and find solutions to problems I occur. He also creates inventions for me, and him to use.

Now let me introduce you to my special someone Janine. Peter pulled her closer by his side and smiled. She is my secretary, underling, and Egon's girlfriend."Excuse you Peter!" Egon bashed on Peter.

Which made Peter lose his train of thought. "Now where was I,....." He wondered. "You was on the part where you told us about your underling." Ray added. Winston nodded, "That's right Peter you were." Slimer agreed with the 2 other guys as well. "Then I shall continue right where we left off."

This ghostbuster with his secretary Janine by his side would always be sent on major cases. Like going to aid sick people like a doctor should, hunting ghosts or attending conventions for his lovely women fans. But this day was different for him, because today he had to face a major issue. Peter said dramatically, "For he had to confess his love for a special someone."

Everyone started to gasped suddenly. Peter found himself in a case he had to solve here in the station with his fellow partners. Janine and Egon, but who will he find himself confessing to. Anyone wanna guess, guys? "Hey Peter is it gonna be Janine you confess to?" Ray asked. Winston turned his head Egon's way. This made Egon blush awkwardly, he even dropped his glasses on the floor. 

"I don't find this amusing Peter." Egon said. Peter confronted him, "You're right Egon I'm sorry, really I am." Winston still staring at Egon replied, "Relax it was only a joke Egon, besides Peter likes women more." He smiled at him, but all Egon did was sat in silence. Ray laughed at the 2, especially Egon. 

"Now where was I?" Peter wondered. Then it came back to him. "Oh yeah." He said. So like a clever ghostbuster I was, I decided to be the unexpected when it came to my feelings. I went to my room to see if I forgot my jacket in there. There I saw I certain someone that I couldn't keep my eyes off of. This person had beautiful eyes, hair, and goofy glasses. 

Oh yeah let's not forget that curly hair. I saw that person working as usual. Paying me no attention as usual, so I walked in. Without making noise either at least I thought so. "Hey there my lover boy." I said. 

Then he blushed at me, but he didn't turn around. I got the cold treatment from "Egon?" Ray asked. Peter took a deep breath suddenly. "Yes Egon, I've been trying to get into those pants since I dunno college guys." Everyone looked at him in shock even slimer. "Are you serious Peter ?" Everyone asked. Peter looked at them with a rather annoyed look on his face. "No I'm just lying to you guys, Of course I am I like like Egon." Egon sat in silence in the back of the room blushing. "Egon, I know you can hear me." Peter said. "Peter..." Egon said. But he wasn't heard clearly by the guys, especially Peter.


End file.
